1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optic devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A display panel with a lenticular lens sheet affixed to the front surface is known as a display device for three-dimensional display (see JP-A-2008-70760). JP-A-2008-70760 discloses a technology for providing a non-periodic flat portion on a lenticular lens sheet so as to accurately align the positions of pixels on the display panel and cylindrical lenses on the lenticular lens sheet.
FIGS. 8A and 8B are diagrams showing a lenticular lens sheet 500 as described in JP-A-2008-70760.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, the lenticular lens sheet 500 has an array of cylindrical lenses 501, and has non-periodic flat strips 502 occupying part of the lenticular lens sheet 500.
As shown in FIG. 8C, multiple lenticular lens sheets 500 arrayed vertically and horizontally are provided as sheet-like substrate 600. The sheet-like substrate 600, and a panel substrate with multiple LCD panels arrayed vertically and horizontally, after being superimposed and bonded to one another, are cut into individual LCD panels and lenticular lens sheets 500.
The lenticular lens sheet 500 shown in FIGS. 8A to 8C is formed with the non-periodic flat strips 502 parallel to the array of cylindrical lenses 501. Accordingly, when an LCD panel is positioned in the area surrounded by dotted lines shown in FIG. 8C, it is possible to align the lenticular lens sheet 500 with the pixel array of the LCD panel with a high degree of precision.
However, as shown in FIG. 9A, with cylindrical lenses 501 oriented in a diagonal direction in relation to the array direction of the sub-pixels 710 of an LCD panel 700 (see JP-A-9-236777), there are problems such as a decline in manufacturing efficiency and difficulty in aligning components accurately.
More specifically, it is necessary to superimpose the LCD panels 700 diagonally on the sheet-like substrate 600, as shown in FIG. 9B, resulting in a smaller number of LCD panels 700 per panel substrate.
As shown in FIG. 9C, when sheet-like substrate 600 is positioned diagonally on the panel substrate with LCD panels 700 arrayed horizontally and vertically on the panel substrate, the position at which the non-periodic flat strips 502 cross the LCD panels 700 is different for every LCD panel 700. Accordingly, it is difficult to align each LCD panel 700 with the non-periodic flat strips 502.